Conan the Barbarian
Biographical Conan is a Cimmerian, abarbarian of the far north; he was born on a battlefield and is the son of the village blacksmith Corin. During the battle in Cimmeria, his mother Greshan was fatally wounded by an enemy while attempting to save Corin. The weakened Greshan uses the last of her strength to give birth to Conan, she names him Conan before she dies. He grew up quickly: by age fifteen he was already a respected warrior, participating in the destruction of the Aquilonian outpost of Venarium. After this he was struck by wanderlust and began the colorful and exciting adventures chronicled by Howard and others, encountering fabulous monsters, evil wizards, and beautiful wenches and princesses - he has travelled throughout the world and been a thief and outlaw, a mercenary and commander of a mercenary company, and a pirate. He begins building larger units of men, aiming for greater territorial ambitions, though his efforts are repeatedly thwarted - usually by the total massacre of his force excepting himself. But in his forties he finally succeeds, becoming king of Aquilonia, the most powerful kingdom of the age, having strangled the previous ruler, Numedides, on the steps of the throne. In his sixties, Conan leaves his country—never to return—to seek new battles in the uncharted west, leaving Conan II, his son by Queen Zenobia (a former Nemedian slave girl), to rule Aquilonia in his stead. Although Conan's adventures often result in him performing heroic feats, his motive is more than often his own survival, enrichment or rise to power and he thus displays many of the characteristics of an anti-hero. The plot of Conan the Barbarian begins with Conan being turned into a slave by the Vanir raiders of Thulsa Doom, a vicious warlord and the movie's key villain, who is responsible for the slaying of Conan's parents and the destruction of his people. Later, Thulsa Doom becomes a cult leader of a mysterious and evil religion that worships Set, a Snake God, and also secretly manipulates the followers in murder, sacrifices, and even cannibalism. The heroes, vengeful Conan, the archer Subotai and the thief Valeria set out on a quest to rescue a princess held captive by Thulsa Doom. The film was directed by John Milius and produced by Dino De Laurentiis. The character of Conan was played by Arnold Schwarzenegger and was his break-through role as an actor. This film was followed by a less popular sequel, Conan the Destroyer in 1984. This sequel was a more typical fantasy-genre film and was even less faithful to Howard's Conan stories. Gallery images03T8M8ZU.jpg conan vs snake .png conan vs thak.jpg|Conan vs Thak. conan3.jpg conanhed.jpg Conan-the-Barbarian-Fan-Art-Contest-520x736.jpg Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Monarchs Category:Classic Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Military Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Former Slaves Category:War Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Evil exterminators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Knights Category:Monster Slayers Category:Adventurers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Pirates Category:One-Man Army Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Berserkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Hunters Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Conquerors Category:Gladiators